Trust Me
by ShipMistress
Summary: Set somewhere after 'The Dark Owl'. Marinette doesn't know how to decide and seeks Tikki's advice.


**AN: Okay, this is _not_ what I usually post… xD But spending the day in front of the TV with my sick daughter had this effect on me… so there you go. A ML-fanfic… drabble… whatever. Set after 'The Dark Owl', I'd say ;) Either way, here you go.. xD**

 **. o O o .  
**

 **Trust me**

"What do I have to do for you to believe me, Milady?" Cat Noir asked despondently. "I'm in love with you, and I think we would be good together. Not just as partners, but also as a couple."

Ladybug averted her gaze to look over the roofs of Paris, the beautiful sight of the illuminated Eiffel Tower in the distance. Away from him. "I… believe you," she mumbled. "And it's not… I _do_ like you too. But I already told you, my heart belongs to someone else."

He was quiet for a moment, then she saw from the corner of her eye how he shook his head. "But he doesn't make you happy," he said with determination. "You don't _look_ happy. I know you well enough by now. Does he really care about you the way I do?"

Luckily, the beeping of her earrings saved her from answering. "I'm about to transform back. I need to go." She turned to jump home, but Cat Noir caught her by her wrist.

"Please, Ladybug. Don't go, not now. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that he cares for you, that he makes you happy, then… then I'll leave you in peace, I swear. But, please, answer this question."

Ladybug dropped her head, sighing. He wouldn't let it drop now, would he? It was kind of what she liked about him. His persistence. His confidence. And he was right, they _would_ make a good couple… If only she could stop thinking about Adrien. "I can't say that," she whispered, but went on before he could interject. "Because he doesn't know about my feelings." She laughed, shakily. "I'm not like you, Cat Noir. I'm not as courageous as you. I love him, but I never told him."

He gave her another long, unreadable look, then let go of her hand. "I see," he murmured, laughing bitterly. "Then I don't have a chance, do I? You love the idea of him, and I can't compete with that."

He waited, probably for her to contradict him, but she couldn't. Whatever words she wanted to reply got stuck in her throat, moisture gathering in her eyes.

"Good night, Milady," he eventually whispered. "Until the next time…" Then he was gone, disappearing into the night, and leaving her alone with her torn feelings.

He was right.

She didn't know whether Adrien would ever return her feelings, in case she even ever could pick up her courage to tell him.

"Tikki, what am I supposed to do?" she lamented once she lay in her bed, face hidden beneath a cushion.

"Hm? What do you mean, Marinette? You're supposed to sleep now, it's only four hours until you've got to get up again."

"That's not what I mean," Marinette whined, fingers digging deeper into the cushion. "I mean Adrien. And Cat Noir."

"Uh," Tikki made hesitantly. "What about hi- them?"

Marinette rolled to her side to better look at her tiny friend. "I… You know how I feel about Adrien. But I also like Cat Noir. Denying that is stupid. He's funny and kind and reliable. He's always there when I need him, and I trust him. And even though I don't know who he is, I feel like I _know_ him."

Tikki fiddled nervously with a corner of Marinette's blanket. "So?"

"So? _So?_ But I love Adrien! I–" she broke off, and sighed. "I don't know what to do. I love Adrien. Or I think I do. But I also care for Cat Noir, and seeing him so sad just now… it made me sad, too. I'd rather he was happy. I want to _make_ him happy. Does that sound weird?"

Seeking help, Marinette watched her friend – and noticed how quiet she'd become. "Marinette," she began in her squeaky voice, and flew over to lay one of her tiny hands on Marinette's cheek. "I… I can't…" she paused again, seemingly pondering something, then nodded at herself. "Okay. I think… I think you should try to get over Adrien. You already know how Cat Noir feels about you, and you like him too. That's better than endlessly pining after someone who doesn't really notice you… right?"

Marinette sighed, and slumped back into her pillow. She knew that Tikki was right, it was the sensible thing to do. Even if the thought of giving Adrien up for good… _hurt_.

"Right," she mumbled, trying to fight back the single tear that was about to form in her left eye. "I… I'm going to tell Cat Noir the next time I see him."

Tikki flew over and wiped away the tear that had escaped after all. "It will be fine, Marinette," she whispered, placing a butterfly kiss on her cheek. "Trust me, in the end everything will be fine."

 **. o O o .**

 **As always... I'd be happy to get feedback ;)**


End file.
